poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The villain's revenge
(Meanwhile inside the treasure room) Maleficent: And the Guardians? Hades: In the chamber, what do you think, huh? Jafar: I think the heroes are search for them now. I'm certain we'll find them soon enough. So that just leaves-- Kaa: My lords, the Guardians have passed through the hallway and have just recovered the corpssse of our prize. Hades: They did? Oooh perfecto! Gaston: The snake's right. I was with him when they discovered the sar-sarco-sa-...uh...the big coffin in the room. Brer Fox: You sure did good, huh pals? But did 'dey happen to have a girl with 'dem by any chance? Brer Bear: Who cares? If Aw ever sees any of 'dose twops again, I'm just gonna knock 'der heads clean off! Brer Fox: Now, now, we gotta wait for the right chance to nab 'em. We can't just go bawging in like lightning quick! We gotta take 'dese things real gen'le like... Grand Duke of Owls: The fox may be of a lesser mentality, but he is correct. If we wait for the perfect oppurtunity to strike, then all the pieces will fall into place for us. Jafar: Hmph. You fools are much too eager to wait, I say. Maleficent: But they do speak the truth. How will we know if they'll actually succumb to curiosity and awaken our prize? And even if they do, how will we know if they'll actually survive the future prince's curse? Jafar: Hamunaptra is full of holes for rats to hide in. Dr. Facilier: But holes can be filled beforehand, mon ami. That much is true. Cruella: (sighs) If only we came much later to this City of the Dead. Then we could have acquired the mummy with all of his tricks intact. Of course, if you had only let me interfere in the past, then we could have ruled Egypt in the present day with a living Ihmotep at our side. I always did fancy myself a queen beneath my love for furs. Ursula: If that's the case, would I have been able to add a splash of evil? Hook: And let my crew pillage and plunder the tombs for riches? Scar: Precisely. Yzma: But that's the thing. Even if we did interfere with Ihmotep's mission in the past, the rules of time travel state that you can't rewrite the events that are destined to happen. So either way, the High Priest would still have been mummified even if we stuck our foot in the door back then. King Candy: Oh calm down, fellas! There's no need to panic over time travel! All we gotta do is bag the mummy, lock up the Guardians, and find the Keyhole in no time flat! Besides, with or without the little twerps, we're still gonna win when Ihmmy opens the Keyhole for us...right, boss? Maleficent: We need all 7 Guardians of Light and all 13 members of the original Seekers of Darkness if we are to open the Final Door. Any fewer than that is uselles. Jafar: Well, if the Guardians still truly are that important, we'll simply wait for the perfect opportunity to strike them all down. Mother Gothel: And when we do, I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out who the 13th seeker of our group really is! Shenzi: Yeah, won't that be a real surprise for them, Banzai? Banzai: Hmmm, I dunno, Shenzi. Eh...what do you think, Ed? Ed: (Laughs) Lady Treamine: Truly magnificent. Soon everything will fall directly into our hands, and no one else will know the truth until it's far too late. I thank you for the wand you gave me. Gothel: And the ruby necklace to keep me young. Maleficent: You're welcome. Now then, my Seekers of Darkness, assume your positions! The trap must be set before the Book of the Dead is read! Jafar: At once, your excellency. (They and the 13th cloaked Seeker leave in Dark Corridor portals, leaving Maleficent alone to meditate) (The Road Rovers hide themselves behind the wall) Hunter: Did you hear that? They are going to set trap on the heroes. Colleen: Yeah. We can't let it happen. Besides, the master sent us to save the world. Blitz: Ya. I might get the villains and look out for the trap with a pretty lady. Exile: Don't be a weird boy. Hunter: We need to stop these villains as soon as possible. Exile and Blitz: You're right, Hunter. Blitz: Let's follow them. (Meanwhile in the second room) (Egyptologist uncovers the cover) Egyptologist: Oh, my God. It does exist. The Book of the Dead. Man: A book? Who cares about a book? Where the hell's the treasure? Egyptologist: This, gentlemen, this is treasure. Henderson: Hell, I wouldn't trade you for a brass-- (Henderson kicks the chest, the treasure show up and the men look down) Henderson: Look at that. (Chuckles) Egyptologist: There's your treasure, gentlemen. Burns: Now we're onto something. (That night in the outside, Evelyn walks to the campfire, when she turns to look what he is opening) Evelyn: I believe you need a key to open that book. (Evelyn walks continually) (Tigger breathes and cleans his goggles with his tail and rubs the dirt off and makes sure it is all cleaned) Pooh: Isn't this adventure wonderful? Yogi: Ah, it sure is, Pooh Bear. Bartok: It is not so bad. Well, except for the mummy. Alice: (in Dorothy's voice) I don't blame you for that. Crawford: Me neither. (in Lampwick's voice) What do you care? Fred: The mummy scared me and Wilma. George: Yeah. Me and Jane too. Henderson: Say, O'Connell, what do you think these babies'll fetch back home? Burn: We hear you boys found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations. Man: If you dry that fella out, you might be able to sell him for firewood. (Chuckles) Evelyn: Look what I found. Rick: You're in her seat. (Beni laughs weakly) Rick: Now! Beni: Yup. Yogi: What is that, Evelyn? Evelyn: Scarab skeletons, flesh eaters. I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years feasting on the flesh of a corpse. Unfortunately for our friend, he was alive when they started eating him. Rick: So somebody threw these in with our guy, and then they slowly ate him alive? Evelyn: Very slowly. Jonathan: He certainly wasn't a popular fellow when they planted him. Rick: Well, he probably got a little too frisky with the pharaoh's daughter. Evelyn: Well, according to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses one reserved only for the most evil of blasphemers. In my research, I've never heard of this curse having actually been performed. Rick: That bad, huh? Evelyn: Yes, well, they--they never used it because they feared it so. It's written that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt. (An hour later, everyone sleep) (Evelyn takes the book from the Egyptologist, sets the book on the chest and gets the key) Rick: (half sleep and wake) That's called stealing, you know. Evelyn: According to you and brother, it's called borrowing. (Evelyn takes the key with her) Rick: I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold. Evelyn: It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think this may be the Book of the Dead. (The key clicks) Rick: The Book of the Dead? Are you sure you want to be playing around with this thing? Evelyn: (places the key on the book and turns it to open it) It's just a book. No harm ever came from reading a book. (She opens the book and the wind howls) Rick: That happens a lot around here. So, what's it say? Evelyn: "Amun Ra. Amun Dei." It speaks of the night and of the day. (She reads in Ancient Egyptian) (Inside the hallway in the chamber) (The mummy, who is Imhotep, wakes, howls and growls) Hunter: Does anybody hear that? (Outside) (The Egyptologist wakes up) Egyptologist: No! (Pooh and others wake up) Egyptologist: You must not read from the book! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts